


Хвалитны

by Catwolf



Category: Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose - Umberto Eco, The Name of the Rose (1986)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Уальдо Херефордский и Рабано Толедский, миниатюристы, выживают после пожара в аббатстве, бродят среди сгоревших страниц и принимают решение держаться вместе.





	Хвалитны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L A U D S](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628918) by [Taabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taabe/pseuds/Taabe). 



> 1) «Хвалитны» (старинное название — Утреня) — служба от 5 до 6 утра; должна кончаться, когда брезжит рассвет (пояснение из «Имени розы»).  
> 2) Куплет из песни Бернарта Вентадорнского «Май» приведён в переводе В. А. Дынник.

_История, в которой Уальдо Херефордский и Рабано Толедский сражаются с огнём, находят ночлег в преддверии зимы и скорбят о гибели своих миниатюр, а в конце истина учится смеяться_

Когда библиотека загорелась, мы находились совсем рядом — а затем три дня наблюдали за пожаром с нижнего уступа горы. Трескались стены, вспыхивали и умирали тлеющие угли — а снег падал на золотой песчаник скал, скрывая все различия.  
Когда зазвонил колокол, я одним из первых выбежал из дормитория — а вслед за мною другие миниатюристы. Я не спал. Я не мог спокойно уснуть, в то время как Малахия был мёртв, а книга, которую никто не видел, вновь исчезла в святая святых библиотеки. Братья тяжело дышали — словно шуршащие страницы или ветер на вересковых пустошах, через которые лежал в своё время мой путь в аббатство Уитби.  
Слишком многие из тех, с кем я работал, ушли во тьму — и каждый следующий умирал прежде, чем я успевал осознать смерть предыдущего. Ещё днём я раскрашивал крылья на спине грифона, сидя за столом, что стоял перед пустым рабочим местом брата Адельма, — и как же часто на протяжении пяти дней после его гибели я вспоминал его прекрасные рисунки, гибкие чешуйки, покрывающие тела рыбин, выражение упрямого недовольства в глазах осла.  
Мы бросились к колоколу, как если бы ожидали, что нам велят остановить эту всепожирающую смерть, просто встав у неё на пути. Послушник брата Вильгельма, обнажённый, воняющий дымом и маслом для фонаря, без сил опустился на снег, и с его рук капала кровь. Братья кричали и метались, а я побежал в кухню, ведя упряжь навьюченных водой мулов, переломавших и разбросавших всю кухонную утварь. Те, кто встал на лестнице, ведущей в скрипторий, передавали вёдра с водой из рук в руки.  
Я взглянул поверх голов. Столы стояли в ряд у открытого окна, там, где легче всего было вспыхнуть искрам, где любая деревенщина с ведром воды могла пролить её на работу многих лет, где красочные миниатюры могло залить чернилами или засыпать пеплом. Мой бестиарий был окончен наполовину, и только вчера я понял, как нарисовать мантикору, чтобы, повернув голову назад, она вписалась в орнамент, как изобразить неестественный поворот её шеи и разверстую пасть.  
Сверху, проталкиваясь сквозь собравшуюся толпу, спустился брат Вильгельм; он проклинал Хорхе, называл его безумцем и кричал, что Хорхе осуждал величайшие умы христианского мира за способность к смеху. Вильгельм взял скатерть и завернул в неё своего мальчишку, который, кашляя и шатаясь, подошёл к нам; с трудом поднявшись по лестнице, я потерял их из виду, но всё же мельком увидел руку учителя на обнажённом плече ученика и услышал ломающийся молодой голос, что-то отвечавший низкому голосу брата Вильгельма. Кажется, юноша пытался отыскать слова утешения.  
Над головами передавали тяжёлые кувшины с водой, и я подставлял руки под их холодные бока, поддерживая и передавая дальше; и их вес давил так, словно это были глыбы мрамора. Братья, протискивавшиеся вниз мимо меня, кричали, что им нужна вода или воздух — или просто спускались молча, — и мне хотелось разбить о них следующий кувшин, который уже выхватывали у меня из рук, — чтобы быстрее столкнуть их вниз и очистить путь.  
Все пихались и суетились, и меня вытолкнули на открытое пространство; я стоял у окна, мои руки лежали на тонких листах пергамента, бедро упиралось в край стола — как если бы своим присутствием я мог не подпустить языки пламени к этому месту, буде они распространятся настолько далеко. Я вдохнул морозного воздуха. Далёкие склоны гор виднелись в ночи бледными очертаниями, а в окне башни вспыхивал и гас свет. Я взглянул на закреплённый лист, выпустив его из рук, чтобы не порвать.  
Тут рухнул потолок. Град обломков, жар, вопли; балки сломались, но ко мне от своего стола, расположенного напротив моего, бросился Рабано — чёлка опалена, руки перепачканы чернилами и пятнами краски, — схватил и меня, и лист пергамента, и мы вместе кинулись к винтовой лестнице. Протиснувшись сквозь безумную толчею чужих тел на лестничных поворотах, внизу мы пробежали мимо мулов, вопивших и хлеставших хвостами тех, кто нёс воду, разбитой посуды и поскальзывавшихся на воде людей.  
Вместе мы выбрались во внутренний двор. Сгустились сумерки, повсюду виднелись тлеющие угли, разбросанные по подворью и вниз по склону холма, словно костры военного лагеря, и было слышно, как люди пытаются перекричать ревущий скот и ветер, свистящий среди горящих стен и разносящий искры, подобные адским светлякам. Шайки мародёров рыскали над телами павших и хватали золото, обжигавшее им руки, отделочные драгоценные камни, мерцавшие в свете факелов, словно кошачьи глаза, и обломки святых мощей в сломанных серебряных оправах.  
Я взобрался по приставной лестнице к верхним окнам церкви и стоял там, а потом крестьяне ушли, а церковь загорелась и братья, находившиеся внутри неё, начали стучать в потолок. И тогда я вновь побежал за вёдрами с водой, и выливал её в пламя, и наклонялся слишком близко — пока кожа на моём лице не начала плавиться, и я, должно быть, закричал и кричал без остановки, потому что у меня было обожжено горло. Тут загорелась и лестница, и я упал.  
Я услышал Рабано, который выкрикивал моё имя; в левой руке у него было ведро, а вокруг правой намотана ткань в пятнах зелёной, золотой и алой красок. Я поднял его на своей спине, чтобы залить водой стену, сквозь которую прорывался жар. Крики стихли. Больше не было ни церкви, ни дормитория, ни лошадей; оставшиеся в живых братья, спотыкаясь, бродили между строениями, разрушенными или сгоревшими ещё не настолько, чтобы рухнуть. У нас больше не было воды. Я принялся осматривать лежавших на земле и не нашёл ни одного живого — обгоревшие лица и холодные окровавленные руки.  
Рабано набросил на меня одеяло. Оно воняло гарью. Второе было обёрнуто вокруг его плеч, обгоревшее с того края, которым кто-то сбивал пламя — и перестал, отчаявшись при виде силы огня. Я стоял коленями на камнях, держа за руку одного из мертвецов, а тем временем искры разлетались со строений, словно высеченные из конской подковы, когда её куют на наковальне; и кузня, в которую превратился лабиринт, пожрала сперва виновных, и тигели алхимиков, и жизни рогатых китов, правила метрики и физики, и окружность земли, звёзды, что арабские астрономы записывали на коленях, и грудь лебяжью, и тысячу ликов девственницы.  
— Всё пропало, — сказал Рабано.  
Он выпростал правую руку из-под одеяла. Дрожа, мы приникли друг к другу.  
— Я не нашёл ни одного живого.  
— Все, кто в состоянии ходить, уже сбежали. — И в изгибе его большого рта, и в тёмных глазах была горечь.  
— А те, кто не в состоянии?  
Мы искали среди тел при свете огня и первых слабых лучей солнца — всюду, куда нам не перекрывали доступ жар и дым, — но не нашли никого, кому сумели бы прийти на помощь. Мы смогли только сложить им руки на груди и прочитать над ними заупокойную молитву.  
Я слышал, как голос Рабано бормочет в унисон с моим, пока мы ходили взад-вперёд по камням: _да воскресит вас Господь для жизни вечной… да простит Он вам любые грехи… буде согрешили вы взглядом, слухом, обонянием, вкусом, прикосновением, поступью…_ Мы шли мимо братьев, которые накормили и одели меня после моего странствия, длившегося несколько долгих месяцев, которые обеспечили меня пером, пергаментом и всеми драгоценнейшими инструментами моего искусства, а ныне умерли, убитые падающими камнями; их лица обгорели, их жилища и величайшие деяния их веры обратились в град и гром, слова стали ничем. Какой недостаток или избыток природных человеческих чувств, данных нам Господом и одобренных Им для нашего пользования, могли мы поднять ко взору Его в эти последние часы, когда жар, пропитавший камни, опалял наши души? Может, этот огонь и был очищающим — воистину, он должен был быть очищающим, он выжег некую куда большую заразу, — но, бродя среди переплетения худых конечностей, я слишком устал и не мог ни видеть, ни чувствовать ничего, что мы смогли бы осудить, и не понимал, почему я должен был выжить, в то время как послушники, лучше всех певшие _Jubilate Deo_ , лежали мёртвыми. Я подобрал сброшенный кем-то плащ.  
Рабано стоял под аркой. Я пришёл с ним, и вместе мы ушли. За стенами было ветрено и кружился в воздухе снег. Обнявшись, мы спустились по грязной дороге мимо навозной кучи, глядя вверх, на ряды узких окон в стенах башен, пока не начали спотыкаться. Из окон вырывались клубы чёрного дыма, которые разносил и рассеивал ветер, — когда обугливались и обращались в прах последние тома, написанные три тысячи лет назад, которые мы переписывали холодными утренними часами, когда сводит судорогой большие пальцы, собирали вместе, склеивали и сшивали.  
— Куда мы идём? — спросил Рабано, и его голос прошуршал, как гравий, в котором ноги путников вытаптывают тропку. Когда он споткнулся, я поймал его и удержал, помогая опереться на себя, — и мой подбородок оказался у него на плече.  
— Ты говоришь по-итальянски?  
— Кто нас впустит?  
Ему было известно, что я знаю наречие местных простолюдинов не больше, чем он, поскольку мы оба прибыли менее года тому назад и с тех пор не покидали стен аббатства; и хоть наша нужда и говорила за нас, разве давало аббатство крестьянам что-то, что теперь они могли бы вернуть нам, если бы захотели? У них не было ничего, и мы об этом знали — их плетёные хижины даже не препятствовали порывам ветра. И если и имелись у них строения, в которых не жили они сами, то там держали скот.  
— Мы могли бы выспаться в тепле в амбаре, — сказал я.  
Дорога привела нас через заброшенное высокогорное пастбище к неровной линии деревьев. Мы спотыкались, идя по мокрому снегу. Мои ноги обжигал холод, а глаза дым. Мы брели в сумерках неяркого зимнего рассвета, когда скудный свет почти не пробивается над плоскими вершинами горного хребта. Верхушки гор едва виднелись на фоне неба; их крутые склоны были ровными, словно Его рука срезала их ножом для масла, а самые дальние горы на севере были покрыты льдом.  
Мы почти засыпали на ходу, но наконец достигли первого закруглённого края поля, засеянного озимой пшеницей. Лучи солнца упали на нас, сухие посевы в замёрзших бороздах, ветви деревьев и низкие соломенные крыши вдали. Наши лица были мокрыми и покрытыми пятнами копоти, и мы не спали со вчерашней заутрени, когда всех переполошила смерть Малахии.  
— Так тихо, — сказал я, обводя рукой вокруг. Как если бы стоило прислушаться, и мы вновь услышали бы рёв пламени.  
Рабано вздохнул, опираясь на мою руку.  
 _— De profundis clamavi ad te, Domine. Domine, exaudi vocem meam._  
Ещё никогда мы не нуждались в милости Божьей так, как сейчас, подумал я и подхватил его слова:  
 _— Fiant aures tuae intendentes, in vocem deprecationis meae._  
Сейчас должен был быть первый час. Ни колокольного звона, ни пламени свечей, ни многих голосов, сливающихся в один в хоре, ни слов устава, ни света фонаря, путешествующего от лица к лицу, ни прижатых друг к другу тел братьев, сидящих на своих привычных местах и греющих руки в рукавах ряс. Мы повернулись лицами на восход и встали на колени, прижавшись плечом к плечу, чтобы опереться друг на друга и не упасть.  
Он молчал. Я тоже не мог молиться теми словами, которыми мы, пребывая в безопасности, изо дня в день восхваляли Господа, отвлёкшись от внутренних раздоров и повседневных трудов. Устами Сына Своего Господь заповедал нам читать лишь одну молитву. Я тихо начал произносить её слова.  
 _— Pater Noster, qui es in caelis…_ — стоя коленями на земле, мы сложили руки и обратили взоры на восток, в сторону, противоположную башне аббатства. _Хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день. И прости нам долги наши._ Слова давались нам тяжело, но слишком многие из тех, что дались бы легко, сгорели дотла. И мы были голодны, замёрзли, остались в живых и сохранили все наши чувства — достаточно для того, чтобы испытывать боль. Мы дочитали молитву до конца и дальше молились без слов; обрело форму нажатие руки Рабано на мою, его живое ребро, и рука, и нога; камень и почва под нами, и позади нас, и над нами, снегопад и щебень, и трещины, и пожар связали нас с землёй, на которой мы пребывали. Когда ещё мы молились так, под открытым воздухом и в объятиях брата, открытые всему миру? Я чувствовал, где соединяются мои кости, где встречаются подо мною камень и почва, и, погружённый в заставляющие кружиться голову размышления, я думал — Отец наш Небесный, когда отступник Хорхе осуждал рисунки брата моего Адельма, которого Ты наделил талантом, боялся ли он того, насколько живыми они выглядели? Поскольку Адельм изображал на своих миниатюрах Твоих созданий и, изменяя их тела, посвящал их Тебе. Ибо как ещё нам в наших каменных жилищах возносить хвалу Твоим виноградникам и лесам, многообразию и великолепию созданных Тобою животных, как Ты повелел нам делать?  
Рабано потряс меня, поскольку я, стоя на коленях, склонил голову ему на плечо, а ветер был сильным. Оттуда, где мы стояли, нам были видны строения, в которых хранились припасы на зиму, хотя до них ещё нужно было дойти по грязной дороге. Рабано оглянулся на сгоревшие стены аббатства. Снег пошёл сильнее.  
 _— Resquiescat…_ — начал он, но тут же оборвал себя: — Не так! Они будут преследовать нас, пока мы не отпустим их! Некоторые рождаются со старой душой и знают о загадках Симфозия и волшебных зеркалах Альхазена…  
— Реинкарнация? — я потёр лицо обгоревшей шерстью. Я знал о восточных учениях, распространившихся в Лангедоке. Мы не должны были говорить о них в стенах аббатства, но _vivimus in libris, ex libris,_ pro libris, мы живём в книгах и ради книг; и мы были созданы свободными, чтобы выбирать среди учений.  
— Для меня это в любом случае невыносимо, — сказал я.  
Рабано сжал кулаки.  
— Это назовут деянием Господа, покаравшего аббатство за чрезмерную учёность; безумие трусов окрестят божественным правосудием и скажут, что Господь любит невежд и осуждает мудрость и красоту, — скажут те, кто ничего в этом не смыслит.  
— Этого не будет.  
— Мы не в силах этому помешать. Об этом известно каждому крестьянину в деревне. Наши братья сами будут говорить о мертвецах и о призраках лабиринта.  
— Мы этому помешаем.  
Он резко взмахнул рукой с перепачканными зелёными чернилами пальцами — единственными цветными пятнами на фоне щебня и снега.  
— Как?  
На горе позади нас всё ещё горели пристройки аббатства. Мы услышали звук падающего камня и далёкий треск потолочных балок.  
— Ты не идёшь?  
Напряжение покинуло его, и из незнакомой мне высокой фигуры он вновь стал моим братом из плоти и крови, первым братом, которого я обрёл в этих краях, поскольку мы повстречались в конце наших странствий, когда он одновременно со мною прибыл в аббатство Сенанк — в таких же сумерках, только ранним вечером; наши одежды были запылены так же, как и сейчас, и мы пылали таким же рвением. Мы встретились под строгими резными колоннами в северном монастыре, возле дортуара, и я смотрел, как он, широко раскрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, разглядывает чистые линии арки, прозрачное стекло в круглом окне, камень цвета красного, словно текущая под кожей кровь, — ибо здесь реформы цистерцианцев были по-прежнему во многом сильны, и хотя сейчас братья следовали менее суровому уставу, архитектура продолжала вызывать благоговение своими простыми и строгими формами. На протяжении всей трапезы, во время которой полагается соблюдать молчание, Рабано говорил со мной на языке жестов, ибо я тоже никогда прежде не странствовал так далеко и не видел полированного камня под ногами, меняющего цвет от красного до голубого, и также был поражён тем, какая обширная у здешних братьев пасека, и лавандовые поля, и сколько дров сжигается в конических печах.  
— Куда ещё мне идти? — сказал он и снова взял меня за руку.  
Мы подошли к амбару, опираясь друг на друга. Столь ранней зимой здесь хранилось ещё достаточно пшеницы, в которую мы могли зарыться как в постель; мы легли, прижавшись спиной к груди, замотавшись вдвоём в оба наших одеяла, чтобы не замёрзнуть ещё до того, как наступит ночь. Когда Рабано натягивал край одеяла нам на подбородки, я увидел на его руке яркую повязку.  
— Что ты сделал со своей рукой?  
Мы изготовляли свои красители не только из растений, но также подмешивали в них порошки металлов; занесённые в рану или ссадину, они могли попасть в кровь, и то, что питало наши души, могло причинить вред его телу.  
— Она вполне в порядке.  
— Когда мы покидали скрипторий, красного на ней не было.  
Рабано спрятал руку под одеяло и положил её мне на грудь.  
— Ты наблюдателен, — сказал он мне в ухо — мягко, словно уже засыпая. Дрожать он перестал; его замедлившееся дыхание касалось моей спины. Мои стопы отогрелись, прижатые к его лодыжкам; вернувшаяся после онемения кровь покалывала, и хотя мне хотелось растереть ноги, я лежал тихо, боясь потревожить прильнувшего ко мне Рабано. На протяжении этих шести месяцев его стол в скриптории находился напротив моего, пламя свечей озаряло его высокие скулы и длинные пальцы, и когда он рисовал, то поджимал губы, пряча улыбку. Я смешивал краски, чтобы получить серо-зелёный оттенок волн, когда они, гонимые ветром и увенчанные пенными гребнями, разбиваются о скалы, — и когда поднимал голову, то видел, как его пальцы постукивают пером по камню подоконника.  
Он дышал как человек, отдыхающий после долгих трудов, а я разглядывал зёрна в колосьях и не мог успокоить свои мысли. Я вспомнил молитву, что он читал, а также слова псалма _«In pace simul requiescam et dormiam…»_ , и начал почти беззвучно напевать их себе под нос, пытаясь сохранять ритм наших обычных утренних песнопений. «Я лягу и буду мирно спать, ибо лишь Ты, Господи, даровал мне надежду…»  
— Я не сплю, — сказал Рабано.  
Значит, мы оба знали.  
Я накрыл его руку своей. Мы лежали тихо; Рабано затаил дыхание.  
— Тебе не следует меня бояться, — сказал я, всё ещё глядя на сухие колосья, словно через них мог обратиться к божественной воле, посеявшей их и взрастившей.  
— Разве у меня есть для этого причина? — Я услышал в его голосе напряжение, которое появлялось в нём, когда в последние дни своего совместного путешествия сюда мы говорили о видениях и рисунках, сдобренных чувством юмора, которому он научился в Любероне и холмистых королевствах, через территории которых пролегал его путь. Я внезапно понял, что за последние месяцы вдохновение исчезло из его голоса и осталось только в руках.  
— Ни словом, ни взглядом… — начал я, но Рабано остановил меня, не дав попросить прощения за то, над чем я был не властен.  
— Это неправильно, — сказал он. Его пальцы коснулись моего подбородка, заставляя повернуть голову — как если бы он хотел, чтобы я взглянул ему в лицо.  
— Что неправильно?  
— Ты не можешь взять всю вину на себя.  
Тогда я повернулся, повинуясь руке Рабано, не веря тому, что услышал в его голосе, — и его рука осталась на моей щеке, вне пределов видимости, касаясь пальцами густых волос на виске.  
— Ты слышал, чему учили катары? — спросил Рабано. — Которых Ватикан обрёк на жестокую смерть? — Его дыхание стало прерывистым и неглубоким, и говорил он так, как будто слова давались ему с трудом. Я сглотнул под его ладонью, но он так и не убрал руку. — Они говорили, что души мужчин и женщин равны, и плотский союз свят, если способствует союзу духовному, и форма плоти не имеет значения, поскольку души не привязаны к телам, в которых рождаются.  
— Ты повторяешь чужую ересь, — сказал я, хотя воздух застревал у меня в горле, и я чувствовал, как его грудь вздымается и опадает в унисон с моей, — несмотря на все те ужасные предупреждения, что были явлены нам за последние семь дней. — Я положил руки ему на плечи, как если бы собираясь встряхнуть, — но не сделал этого.  
— Я не разделяю её, — возразил Рабано, — а Адельма склонили к соитию шантажом, что в любом случае грех. — Он помедлил перед тем, как произнести последние слова. Перед моим мысленным взором вновь встали миниатюры Адельма, его мужчины, выглядывающие из листвы, и женщины, покрытые рыбьей чешуёй, и скот, что летал над полями на крыльях, и пища, что стачивала зубы, и все создания, что жили и умирали на его страницах.  
— Ты полагаешь, что связь, в которую он вступил, была греховной?  
— Его мужеложество? Извращённая склонность? — По голосу Рабано я слышал, что он улыбается. — А не будь это грехом, ты бы этим наслаждался?  
— В любом случае, я бы не стал над этим глумиться, — сказал я, чувствуя, как сбивается моё дыхание; а затем обвил Рабано руками за шею и поцеловал.  
— Я знаю, что у тебя доброе сердце, — прошептал он мне в губы.  
Мы прижались ртом ко рту. Иной мог бы сказать, что мы хотели заглушить собственные возражения до того, как они убедили бы нас сохранить целомудрие, но это не так — ибо моё намерение было для меня ясно и очевидно, как никогда прежде, кроме как в те редкие полуденные часы, когда миниатюра сама возникала в моём сознании и вела мою руку, державшую кисть.  
Руки Рабано скользили по моим волосам и коже — мы укрылись своими одеждами вместе с одеялами, и под ними были обнажены; и слова из Песни Песней, чью мудрость я никогда не думал постичь в этих местах, слетели с моих уст: _«Osculetur me osculo oris sui quia meliora sunt ubera tua vino»._ «Да лобзает он меня лобзанием уст своих! Ибо ласки твои лучше вина». Хотя, добавил я, в то время как Рабано гладил мои бока, мои земляки не были виноделами, поэтому в вине я не разбирался.  
— Ты говоришь на мёртвом наречии, — сказал он, — ибо кто, кроме _homo caelibatus,_ знает его сейчас? Но для людей, живших в те времена, это был язык любви. — И он сделал то, о чём я просил.  
Так мы говорили, а тем временем наши руки путешествовали по открытым участкам тел и забирались в неизведанные места, и мы рассказывали друг другу, какие картины написали бы, если бы у нас были краски, способные изобразить то, что нам открывалось. Ибо вот мы ощупываем кромку кувшина, а вот — борозды свежевспаханного поля, вот плечо быка, а вот лесные кролики, спрятавшиеся в укрытии, пока гончие ищут их, высунув языки, и их рыжие уши стелются по ветру; вот лесоруб опускает свой топор, а вот шея лебедя, расправившего крылья и несущего в клюве сплетённое из листьев сердце; и мы гладили тела друг друга, словно подготовленный для работы пергамент.  
Взором, слухом, обонянием, вкусом, прикосновением и поступью мы славили работу рук Господа и свет его света, и реки впадали в океан и не могли его наполнить, и наши руки и тела двигались в унисон, словно руки дюжины гребцов, взмахивающих вёслами в лодке, что несла Господа нашего по волнам над водой, и лопасти беззвучно входили в воду и разрезали её, и гребцы поднимали вёсла вверх и толкали лодку вперёд, упираясь ногами в дно, а телами в скамьи, и так они попали в шторм и наконец отдались на волю течения, и взор и обоняние впитывали только воду и соль, и коснуться они могли лишь того, что держали и в чём находились; и гребля и свет, что сиял меж ними, стали всем, что они знали и к чему стремились.  
Ибо мы живыми вышли из огня вавилонского и прошли по горячей золе, и не отреклись от истинного Господа; ибо мы стали едины и познали мудрость зодчего, украсившего свои колонны не каймой, но листьями, влажными и лёгкими, словно впервые развернувшимися под весенним дождём. Ибо мы не называли друг друга фруктовыми садами и кардамоном, и неиссякающим источником Мириам, но взывали друг к другу и сами к себе, соединили тела и души и препоручили их Господу посредством Его собственных созданий и милосердия, и знали, что те, кто стал бы отрицать это поклонение или препятствовать ему, сделали бы это по той причине, что им самим его бы недоставало, и они верили бы лишь в то, что знали — и во что на самом деле вовсе не следует верить.  
И мы следовали путями своих сердец, и я понял учение катаров, согласно которому наиболее священна та любовь, что выше простого размножения, ибо она есть не простое совокупление, но жажда союза. И всё же я не мог поверить в их вывод, что плоть не знает святости. Никогда не чувствовал я себя настолько свободным от своего тела, настолько растворившимся в свете, как сейчас, отдав себя всего.  
И я видел тьму, и она принадлежала Господу, ибо он призвал её к себе по праву первородства, и она была дарована нам и защищала нас, и мы были сотворены в ней и открыты ей, и наги друг перед другом — там, куда не достигает иной свет, и свет, что превыше света, препятствует полному воссоединению с Господом, коего нам запрещено искать, ибо понимание порождает уязвимость. И я не отступил, а открылся по своей воле, и губы Рабано были на моих губах, а моя рука под его бедром, и нам было сказано в нашей нужде, что тьма не означает пустоту; и это есть древнейшее обещание Господа, а также то, что тяжелее всего принять — до тех пор, пока мы не устанем ему противиться.  
И я ощутил боль, и изумился тому, насколько горяча моя обнажённая кожа, и колоскам, покалывающим плечи, и поту на своих руках — когда мы вдвоём вознеслись на вершину блаженства в своём нищем пристанище, не имея ни пищи, ни будущего, позабыв те обеты, что давали своим братьям, после того, как более ясно осознали свои обеты Господу, и братство в никогда не спящем саду, и голос, что зовёт «пробудись; это всё, о чём я прошу тебя»; и они не пробудились и были утрачены, но мы вознеслись, пробудились, мы более не отречёмся от тебя, мы сделали выбор и мы существуем, и тьма стала реками ранней весной, реками, что, разливаясь, возвращают жизнь почве, и священники произносят святые слова в ладьях, плывущих по рекам, благословляя их, и реки умащают землю, как были умащены маслом первые цари, и масло бежало по их рукам на виду у тех, кем они должны были править, храня и верша суд, и открывались новые пути.  
И мы держали друг друга в объятиях и мягко касались — словно младенцы, впервые открывшие для себя мир за пределами материнской утробы и иное существование, полное новых материй: я познал воду, и она не почва и не пар, но обладает свойствами их обоих, и может поглощать как свет, так и тьму, а посему питать и тело, и душу, и как благословлять союз, так и очищать желудок. Я лежал, и мои рассудок и душа были убаюканы, не пребывая ни в теле, ни вне его. И когда я погладил Рабано по животу, он произнёс слова Святого Бернарда — так тихо, что я бы не услышал их, если бы моё ухо не было прижато к его груди и я не чувствовал, как она вибрирует:  
— Дабы возлюбить Господа, следует любить безо всякой меры, — и я понял, что он чувствует то же, что и я.  
Я уснул — и проснулся от голоса Рабано. Он лежал на спине и смотрел на дверь; в щель между досками было видно чистое сумеречное небо цвета бутонов лаванды.  
 _— Quan vei l’alauzeta mover…_  
Я отвёл взгляд от неба и посмотрел на Рабано.  
— Ты говоришь на современном испанском.  
 _— Amans,_ это провансальский. Песня Бернарта Вентадорнского, как мне говорили. — Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, и он провёл рукой по моей голове, прочёсывая пальцами волосы и высвобождая из них зёрна.  
Он продолжил, переводя для меня:  
 _— Люблю на жаворонка взлёт  
В лучах полуденных глядеть:  
Все ввысь и ввысь — и вдруг падёт,  
Не в силах свой восторг стерпеть.  
Ах, как завидую ему,  
Когда гляжу под облака!  
Как тесно сердцу моему,  
Как эта грудь ему узка…_  
Рабано всё так же лежал, обратив взор вверх, но при последних словах его голос дрогнул, и он умолк.  
Я приподнялся на локте и коснулся свободной рукой его груди.  
— Ты снял груз с моей души.  
— В каком смысле? — спросил он, вздрогнув под моей рукой.  
— Ты сказал _«amans»_ , а не _«amandas»_. Назвал меня возлюбленным, а не отослал прочь.  
Он зарылся рукой в пшеницу, обнял меня и прижал к себе.  
— Господь мне свидетель — никуда ты от меня не уйдёшь.  
Мы опять уснули, и проснулись, замёрзнув, и согрели друг друга, чтобы уснуть вновь, и на рассвете следующего дня раздобыли поесть и вернулись в аббатство. Стены самых дальних построек были целы, не обуглились от жара и не почернели от дыма. Мы стояли между гербарием и мастерской стекольщика, на полу которой был рассыпан блестящий песок, и слушали, как тлеющие угли шипят и шуршат в стенах библиотеки — словно урчит в животе у огромного дракона. Должно быть, свет падал квадратами на наши растрескавшиеся столы — как это было каждое утро, когда голоса братьев, певших хвалитны, доносились до нас, приглушённые толщей камня, и солнце вставало над гребнем самой высокой горы, а внизу, под нами, расстилалась долина. Часто вместе с лучами солнца прилетали птицы, яркие и крикливые; и они проводили день по левую руку от нас, а наши братья — по правую, но и те, и другие — одинаково шумно и усердно.  
Солнце освещало стену гербария, как прежде освещало гладкую деревянную поверхность моего стола, чистый лист пергамента и свежие чернила. Прямоугольник света на потёртом дереве и коже, запах скрепляющего клея, полая трубочка пера и строгая форма линейки, простые, понятные инструменты в моих руках — всё это наполняло смыслом мою прежнюю жизнь. Я тосковал по работе, по самым её основам: как растворялся в цвете, как испытывал восторг, изображая своё понимание Его воли, невероятное проворство Его созданий, слова, что пробуждали в людях жажду деятельности, и сострадание, и экстаз, и делали их здоровее. Все рукописи были обречены сгореть. Это не могло быть волею Господа нашего, _qui mundum creat,_ создавшего этот мир, — чтобы то, талантом к созданию чего наделил Он, сгорело и обратилось в пепел.  
— Почему? — спросил Рабано, стоявший рядом со мной, подставив лицо ветру. Лучи солнца золотили его нос и скулы, словно гребни гор. Я покачал головой, но он продолжил — не о божественном предопределении, но о человеческом влиянии. — Этот лабиринт был его жизнью. Он жил тем, что защищал его, все его мысли были о том, как его сберечь, на это были направлены все его усилия — и всё ушло вместе с ним. Больше, чем его жизнь; больше, чем все их жизни; больше, чем все мудрые изречения. — Рабано повернулся ко мне; его лицо было обветренным от мороза.  
— Как? — спросил он вновь.  
— Сказали, что он впал в безумие из боязни смеха.  
Рабано пнул разбитый стеклянный сосуд, и тот разлетелся вдребезги о стену.  
— Он уничтожил знания, хранившиеся на протяжении тысячелетий, чтобы защитить нас от нескольких старых ослов с кривыми зубами?  
— Если бы, когда Бернард Ги начал говорить о колдовстве, люди посмеялись над ним и сказали, что здесь только изголодавшаяся женщина и тощий курёнок, покачивающийся на тонких ножках, и им об этом известно лучше, чем ему, поскольку они всю свою жизнь выращивают и ощипывают подобных кур, и все его разглагольствования ничего не стоят, поэтому сейчас они заберут обратно то, что принадлежит им, а огонь лучше использовать не для сжигания ведьм, а для варки пищи, — что тогда?  
— Ха! — Рабано отбросил с глаз неровные пряди волос. — Значит, следует научить людей покатываться со смеху.  
Я сказал то, что не шло у меня из мыслей:  
— Но у нас нет бумаги.  
— Тогда будем кричать!  
Он откинул голову и взмахнул руками, в которых, словно полы плаща, держал края одеяла, и я действительно рассмеялся — над его прыжками и высоким ростом, над тем, как он хлопал в ладоши, и над его горячностью; и новый смех родился из наслаждения и страха, а не из знания запретной правды о королях с ослиными ушами.  
 _— In principio erat Verbum!_ — Рабано побежал вверх по склону.  
«В начале было Слово».  
Ворота упали с петель. Горели лестницы в зданиях, и запасы в амбарах, и святые мощи в крипте. Ветер нёс каменную крошку сквозь щели в стенах. Я поймал складки одеяла, которым размахивал Рабано, и начал прыгать, пытаясь схватить его за руки.  
 _— Fe wna chwerthin, cariad!_ — прокричал я на языке южного Уэльса.  
«Я буду смеяться, любимый».  
Он покружил меня, а затем мы повернулись и перелезли через стену.  
— И слово стало плотью, — сказал я, улыбаясь и опираясь на его руку, — и обитало с нами. 


End file.
